Karak Eight Peaks
During the Golden Age, Karak Eight Peaks was the most important of the southern Dwarfholds, second in importance only to Karaz-a-Karak. Its spectacular architechture gave the hold its original name of Vala-Azrilungol ("Queen of the Silver Depths"). The city was built in a great natural amphitheatre ringed by eight mighty, snow-clad peaks: Windswept Mountain (Karag Ziflin), Sunset Mountain (Karag Yar), Shadow Mountain (Karag Mhonar), Silverhorn (Karagril), Crescent Mountain (Karag Lhune), Mount Redstone (Karag Rhyn), Sunrise Mountain (Karag Nar), and the White Lady (Kvinn-Wyr). Its security was further assured by the fact that only one small mountain track led to Karak Eight Peaks from Death Pass. With the Dwarfhold of Karak Drazh (now fallen to the Orcs and renamed Black Crag) guarding the western end of the pass, the formidable walls of Karak Eight Peaks encompassed the entire valley. The fall of Karak Eight Peaks began 3,200 years ago, when Dwarf miners accidentally broke into Skaven tunnels. Depite many fierce battles, Skaven incursions into the mines also increased over the years, while above ground, Orcs and Goblins laid siege to the Dwarfhold in ever-increasing numbers. Realizing that the two-pronged attack would eventually overwhelm them, the Dwarfs sealed up the shrines of their ancestors, along with whatever treasures they could not carry. Then, in a massive sally led by King Lunn, the remaining Dwarf population broke through the Orc and Goblin lines and fled to Karak Azul. For the next few centuries, the Orcs and Skaven fought many battles over Karak Eight Peaks, but neither could gain any significant advantage over the other. Exhausted and depleted, both races retreated, leaving Karak Eight Peaks abandoned. 'The Retaking of Karak Eight Peaks' Eventually, rumours of lost Dwarf treasures spread throughout the Old World. Some adventurers reached Karak Eight Peaks, but few returned, and most of these came back empty-handed. There were also a number of Dwarf expeditions to recover the lost hold. The first success came about 40 years ago, when Belegar Ironhammer of the Angrund clan, a descendant of King Lunn, set up a camp above ground in the citadel and declared himself King. The Dwarfs recovered a number of their ancestral treasures, but the bulk of Belegar's attention was directed to repairing the hold's defenses, and most of the underground chambers and tunnels were sealed. Belegar knew that once they learned the Dwarfs had returned to Karak Eight Peaks, the greenskins and the ratmen would be back. Events bore him out, for a huge forces of Orcs and Goblins besieged the citadel just as the Dwarfs finished the initial strengthening of the walls. The siege lasted for 25 years, until Belegar's kinsman Lord Duregar Hammerfist and the runesmith Hurgar the Black led the first of five relief expeditions from Karaz-a-Karak. The greenskins have been driven back from the walls time after time, but have always returned. Karak Eight Peaks' few thousand Dwarfs live in a perpetual state of siege. The entire ground level of the hold has been reoccupied, and so have the King's chambers, the Great Hall, the foundries, and a few clan halls. The mines, however, remain sealed against attacks from below by Skaven or worse creatures. The mountains outside the hold's walls still swarm with Orcs and Goblins. King Belegar and Queen Kemma still cling to the dream of restoring Karak Eight Peaks. As well as encouraging their refugee clansmen to return to the hold, they extend a welcome to Expatriate Dwarfs who resettle there. They also contract human mercenaries and scouts to augment their defences. Though funds are limited, occasional shipments of gold are received from Karaz-a-Karak. Each shipment is guarded by a small army, and they are often accompanied by groups of settlers; they make a tempting target for the besieging greenskins, but a deadly one. In addition to the mercenaries, Karak Eight Peaks welcomes adventurers - even a closely watched handful of Elves - who use the hold as a base for expedition in the nearby mountains and caves. 'The Defences' The outer curtain walls of the Dwarfhold form the first line of defence. Towers are placed at regular intervals, mounting artillery of various kinds and largely manned by human mercenaries. A large horn is located near the East Gate, to sound the alarm if the defences should be breached. The half-mile between the defensive perimeter and the citadel have been cleared of any obstacles that could be used as cover by an invading army. A number of gyrocopters, recently arrived from Karaz-a-Karak, patrol this area and the valley beyond. The inner curtain walls surround the citadel, which provides the only surface access to the main hold. The citadel of Karak Eight Peaks is said to be larger than any Imperial castle. Visitors (and those seeking employment) are met at the gate by a sergeant of the King's personal guard, the Hammerers. After visitors have answered his questions and the terms of their stay (or employment) have been discussed, they are escorted to lodgings in the east wing. The lodgings are generally small, spartan rooms which can hold only two individuals. The rest of the citadel is off-limits to guests, and secured against unauthorised entry by a massive, rune-protected door. 'The Audience Hall' Visitors may only enter the main hold by descending the large stairway in the east wing. After a descent of about 200 feet, the stairway opens into a large audience hall. Protected by Hammerers, the King's representative (though the King may greet Dwarf nobles and other high-ranking visitors personally) formally greets visitors and deals with whatever business brings them to the hold. There are two other exits from this hall, both heavily guarded. A door of gold-inlaid steel, through which the Dwarfking or his representative enter and leave the chamber, leads to the King's Hall. The other door is also made of steel, but is inscribed with protective runes and reinforced with a steel bar as thick as an oak trunk. The Dwarfs refer to this door as Barak Khatul ("Gate to Lurking Dangers"); adventurers pass through here to the unclaimed portions of Karak Eight Peaks. Needless to say, many do not return from the depths. 'The Underway' The reopening of the Underway to Karak Azul in the south counts as one of the most significant recent successes at Karak Eight Peaks. It is still treacherous in a number of spots. Crevasses and partially blocked portions obstruct a number of the Underway's tunnels. Trolls and other creatures occasionally make their way into these tunnels. On the whole, armed bands of ten or more can make the journey in comparative safety. The Underway to the north remains blocked to prevent any entry by the Orcs and Goblins from Black Crag (the fallen Karak Drazh). 'Karak Eight Peaks Dwarf Traits & Bonuses' *Player characters cannot originate from Karak Eight Peaks. 'Karak Eight Peaks Regional Map' Category:Locations Category:S. World's Edge Mountains Category:Dwarfholds